In the loaded and unloaded states, heavy commercial vehicles have a non-uniform weight distribution with respect to the loads acting on the rear axle and the front axle. While the load on the rear axle is substantially removed in the unloaded state, the load of the driver's cab, along with the units and the driving engine, acts on the front axle. In the loaded state, the load acting on the rear axle is often greater than that acting on the front axle. Consequently, a commercial vehicle would rise and fall at different rates at the front axle and the rear axle, as a function of the loading state. In contrast, in order to achieve uniform raising or lowering, the air-bellows valves assigned to the air-spring bellows at the front axle and the rear axle are pressurized at a relatively high pulse frequency. However, this has the disadvantage of a high mechanical loading of the air-bellows valves. In addition, the different raising and lowering rates may not always be compensated for by this measure.